


Once in Twenty Lifetimes

by mayelisa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Cloud still leaves for SOLDIER, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, Red String of Fate, They just take a detour along the way, Tifa has a hard time moving on, Tifa still ends up in Midgar, i promise there is a happy ending, just a sprinkle of angst, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: Tifa Lockhart has always been drawn to Cloud Strife ever since they met as children. Despite growing apart as they get older, she can't seem to shake the feeling that there's something more than a childhood friendship between them. After reconnecting, Tifa finds herself swept up in a whirlwind summer romance only to be devastated when Cloud returns to Midgar to join the SOLDIER program. Years pass, and with no word from Cloud, Tifa struggles to move on with her life. Moving to Midgar seemed like it would provide a fresh start, but Tifa finds herself plagued with ghosts from the past as she navigates the city and her life without Cloud.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Once in Twenty Lifetimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally planned to be my contribution to Cloti Week, but unfortunately life tends to get in the way. This is for Day 3 and 4's prompts of **Stargazing** and **A Quiet Night/Changing Seasons.** Just as a heads up, there is more angst than I normally write, but I _promise_ that it will have a happy ending! I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to my beta **[DrWaffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWaffle/pseuds/DrWaffle)** for making this so much better than I could have done on my own, and to **[Somebodys_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare)** for looking this over and making sure that it made sense and wasn't completely ridiculous. And of course, thank you to **[OurLadyMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyMuffin/pseuds/OurLadyMuffin)** for letting me brainstorm this with you ages ago. You also have her to thank for it being more than a one-shot.

Tifa’s teachers had told her class that there was supposed to be a star shower that night, something special that only happened every few years. But no matter how much she begged and pleaded, her father refused to allow her out past dark to watch it. Frustrated with her father’s stubbornness, Tifa had tossed and turned all evening in her bed. Unable to fall asleep, she had turned to gaze out her bedroom window at the stars.

Something inexplicable seemed to pull at her, almost as if there was something important that she was going to miss if she didn’t leave the safety of her bedroom.

And so, she found herself tiptoeing down the stairs, being careful of the spots that creaked the loudest, sending nervous glances towards her parent’s bedroom door. Tifa closed the door behind her, being careful to keep the latch from alerting her parents to her absence. She held her breath as the latch clicked, waiting for any signs that she might have woken her parents. When she didn’t hear the tell-tale creaking of the wooden stairs, she sighed with relief. Wiping the sweat off her hands on her skirt, Tifa turned and hurried off the porch and away from the soft glow of the porch light.

The town was so different this late at night; shadows stretching across the streets, illuminated by the soft glow of the street lamps. Her breath escaped her in small puffs of mist in the cold air as she jogged down the street towards the field on the outskirts of town that afforded the best view of the town. If she hurried, she might be able to find a good spot to watch the star shower from and stay hidden enough that no one would tell her father that they saw her.

Rounding the corner at the base of the hill, she stopped in her tracks with a gasp. There was a boy standing a few yards ahead of her, but his gaze was glued to his feet and the small pebble he was kicking down the sidewalk. Her steps slowing, Tifa clutched at the collar of her sweater. It was hard to tell, but she didn’t think she had ever seen him before. He wasn’t much taller than she was and his hair was the color of moonlight in the soft lighting of the street lamps.

She couldn’t explain it, but something unspoken seemed to niggle in the back of her mind, urging her to approach him.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she tilted her head to catch a glimpse of his face. “Heya.”

The boy startled, his gaze whipping to meet hers, and Tifa found herself immersed in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were wide, surprise evident on his face, and Tifa immediately knew that she wanted to know this boy.

“I’m Tifa,” she greeted, smiling warmly at him. The boy’s eyes darted back and forth, as if he wasn’t sure if he should run away or return her greeting. He ducked his head, and Tifa was sure that she saw a flush on his cheeks. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to answer, she pressed, “What’s your name?”

He kept his gaze averted as he mumbled, “Cloud."

“Cloud, huh?” Turning her eyes towards the sky, Tifa hummed in thought for a moment before a wide smile broke out across her face. “I like your name.”

Cloud turned wide eyes back to her. “Y-you do?”

She nodded, her cheeks flushing under his gaze. “Yeah, it sounds cool! It’s different.” After a pause, she spun on her heel and walked backward as she held his gaze. “Hey, do you wanna watch the star shower with me?”

“Star shower?”

“My teacher was telling us that there’s a star shower tonight. It’s supposed to be something that only happens once every twenty years.” Spinning back around, Tifa pointed towards the hill. “I was headed there because it has the best view of the town!”

Though Cloud didn’t outright accept her invitation, he continued to trail behind her, hands in his pockets and gaze downcast. Tifa realized that he must be shy, but she was more than comfortable enough to chatter enough for both of them. Sitting down at the top of the hill, Tifa patted the ground beside her, smiling gently up at Cloud. After a moment, he relented and sat beside her, being sure to keep some distance between them. As they stared at the sky, Tifa continued asking Cloud questions, hoping to get to know him even a little bit better. She found out that Cloud had just moved to Nibelheim from Midgar with his mom and that at nine, he was a year older than she was.

Tifa was fascinated, eagerly absorbing whatever little tidbit Cloud felt comfortable enough to divulge as she needled him with questions. She learned that his favorite color was blue, he hated broccoli, and that he was soft-spoken even when talking about things he was passionate about. There was something about him that made her heart flutter, though she brushed off the feeling of excitement from meeting someone new who hadn’t been born and raised in Nibelheim.

At the first sight of a streak of silver flashing across the sky, Tifa gasped and pointed as a sense of giddiness enveloped her. “Cloud, look!”

Tifa was speechless as she watched the stars carve their way through the dark sky, only the sound of crickets and rustling leaves breaking the silence that enveloped them. Tearing her gaze away from the sky, Tifa glanced at Cloud. Her breath caught in her throat; the stars were reflected in his eyes, wide with wonder, and his hair was tousled by the breeze.

She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t look away from him. Her heart started beating faster, fluttering against her ribcage in a way that ached. She could have missed the entire star shower and it would have been worth it to see the pure joy on his face. When he turned his head, eyes locking on hers, she was blinded by the smile he gave her, small though it was. Flushing, she bit her lip and ducked her head, embarrassed at being caught staring. She heard a soft laugh, but when she glanced up, Cloud’s attention was back on the sky. Maybe she had imagined it, but there was no denying the way her pulse sped up and her chest ached when he looked at her.

* * *

Tifa was a sophomore in high school when she noticed. Surrounded by friends whispering about the boys they had crushes on, debating whether or not a couple would last, she found her gaze wandering. Across the cafeteria, a familiar head of blonde hair caught her attention.

She wasn’t sure when it had happened — perhaps it happened so gradually that she had never noticed — but Cloud was no longer the boy she used to pick wildflowers with or drag into games with the other neighborhood kids. His shoulders had broadened, his voice deepened, and he had begun pulling away from her. Tifa still considered Cloud to be her friend, but they weren’t nearly as close as they had been even a few years prior, a thought that deeply saddened her.

They no longer walked home together or did homework at each other’s houses after school, something that Tifa missed. She missed how Mrs. Strife would ruffle Cloud’s hair despite his protests as she walked by, gleaning laughter from her son, and plying Tifa with a near-endless supply of baked goods.

But once they entered middle school and Tifa found herself making new friends and joining new clubs, Cloud seemed to withdraw into himself more and more with each passing year. He had begun to get into more fights, usually with boys taller and bigger than him who had bullied him since elementary school; Tifa would routinely see him coming home sporting a black eye or a swollen cheek. He always avoided her questioning gaze, brushing off her concerns as he shouldered his way past his front door.

But sometimes, Cloud would catch her eye in the window of his bedroom directly across from her own, and Tifa would find herself shaken by the shiver that raced down her spine and the way her heart skipped a beat. The feeling always rattled her, and she quickly averted her gaze, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the blush staining her cheeks.

It went on like this for longer than Tifa could remember until it became routine for them. Cloud would avoid her in public, acting as if he wanted nothing to do with her, but whenever she cast a wistful glance his way and caught his gaze… There was so much hidden in his gaze and Tifa was desperate to know what he was thinking, but the thought also terrified her, so she avoided broaching the subject altogether.

* * *

Yawning, Tifa shouldered her bag and sighed at the thought of the amount of homework she had been assigned. Piano practice with the school orchestra had run late, and the sun was already beginning to set as she pushed through the school entrance. Rounding the corner, she paused when a flash of gold caught her attention. Turning towards the school parking lot, her eyes widened when she saw Cloud sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Without a second thought, she jogged across the parking lot towards him.

“Cloud!”

He looked up at the sound of his name, eyes widening in surprise when he saw her approaching. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, he averted his gaze as she came to a halt in front of her. Tifa frowned when he refused to acknowledge her, but pushed aside her irritation.

“Cloud, are you okay?”

He avoided meeting her gaze and she could see the muscles in his jaw clench. “I’m fine.”

He didn’t look fine; blood seeping from a cut on his lip, and a deep, mottled purple bruise blossoming across his cheek. Tifa frowned, feeling the familiar surge of annoyance at Cloud’s apathetic attitude welling up inside of her. “Cloud, you’re hurt.”

“Tifa —“

Ignoring him, Tifa began rifling through her bag, searching for the small first aid kit she had carried with her ever since their adventures as children left them with scraped knees and cuts on their arms. Pulling the small pouch free from textbooks and notebooks, Tifa turned back towards Cloud. She retrieved a couple of bandages and an antiseptic wipe before setting the pouch down beside her. Turning her attention back to him, she tentatively reached towards his cheek, but quickly pulled her hand back when his gaze snapped to hers.

“Just forget about it,” he snapped. “I don’t need you to take care of me.”

Tifa could only stare, dumbfounded at the anger he directed towards her. His eyes were the same deep blue she had always known, but there was a rage that flashed in their depths that scared her. Her shock quickly wore off, replaced with an anger of her own.

“Fine.” Shoving the bandages and first aid kit back into her bag, she rose to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Do what you want, but I was only trying to help.”

Cloud dropped his gaze, his hand clenching into a fist in the grass. “I don’t need your help,” he muttered.

Tifa watched him for another moment longer before turning on her heel and making her way down the path towards the main road. It hurt, how distant Cloud was being, but if that’s the way he wanted it, then so be it.

She swiped at the tears burning in the corner of her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. As much as she hated how distant they had become, she couldn’t force Cloud to be friends with her.

And that’s what hurt the most.

Later that evening, once all the dishes from dinner were washed and put away, and her father lay reclined in his favorite chair beside the fireplace, soft snores echoing in their too-empty home, Tifa shrugged on one of her favorite cardigans — made of thick wool to keep the chill of mountain air at bay and softened with years of use — and slipped out of the house. The air had become chilly this late in the fall, nipping at exposed noses and cheeks, the winds hinting that the first snowfall of the year wasn’t too far off. Tifa didn’t mind the cold; in fact, it helped her clear her mind when she was too caught up in her thoughts.

Since her fight with Cloud — would you even consider it a fight if they weren’t really friends anymore? — Tifa couldn’t get the spark of anger that she saw in Cloud’s eyes out of her mind. Her father had noticed she was quieter than usual, but blessedly didn’t push her for answers when she swiftly changed the subject of discussion at dinner.

Tugging her cardigan closer, she crossed her arms protectively over her midriff and made the quiet trek down the street and to the playground she used to frequent as a child. It was the same as she remembered, albeit with more rust stains in places and wear and tear. Unfurling her arms, Tifa sank into one of the swings, wrapping her fingers around the cold metal of the chains suspending the thin support beneath her. She swayed back and forth, heels never leaving the ground as she let her thoughts drift.

Tilting her head up, she was taken aback by how bright the stars were that night. It had been overcast most of the day — perhaps mirroring her mood — but now she could see the tiny pinpricks of light, brilliant against the deep navy and inky black of the sky. Part of her wished that she was twelve again, roaming the fields behind her home with Cloud at her side and without a care in the world.

But now, there was the stress of college applications; which ones would she be accepted to? Which one would garner her father’s stamp of approval? Did she even want to go to college? With a sigh, she dropped her gaze back towards the ground. So much had changed and she had never quite stopped long enough to process it, constantly keeping busy with extracurricular activities and clubs.

The familiar sound of gravel crunching beneath boots caught her attention and she hesitantly glanced up, silently hoping that it wasn’t her father. When she focused on flaxen hair and blue eyes, she felt the tension drain out of her shoulders one moment only to be replaced with irritation the next.

“Hey.” Cloud approached her, footsteps slow, as if he was trying to not startle her. His hands were in his pockets, and Tifa noticed he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. The stripes of white bandages on his cheek were in stark contrast with his skin and Tifa found herself wondering who patched him up. When she said nothing, he jerked his chin in the direction of the swing beside her. “Mind if I…?”

She shrugged in response, turning her gaze away from him. She didn’t know why she was so angry with him. Maybe it was the way he snapped at her earlier or maybe it was the way he avoided her while in public. All she knew was that her chest ached every time he brushed her off. The chains groaned quietly in protest of Cloud’s weight and Tifa heard the rustle of fabric as he settled onto the swing. Tifa kept her gaze directed away from him, her throat constricting against words that she wanted to say but didn’t trust herself to.

Cloud remained quiet, though Tifa could almost hear the turmoil in his head with the way he dug the toe of his boot into the gravel. Feeling some of her anger fade, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; the sight of his head bowed, gaze locked onto his foot as he made a divot in the ground tugged at memories locked away. He looked so much like the boy he was when he first moved to Nibelheim at that moment that it took Tifa all of her resolve to not reach out to him.

“Listen, Tifa I…” He tilted his head, eyes locking on hers from beneath his bangs and Tifa felt her heart stutter in her ribcage. “I’m sorry. I was being a jerk earlier and I…I shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, you were.” Her voice was quiet, but lacked any real bite to it. After a moment, she asked, “Who patched you up?”

Cloud’s cheeks flushed slightly and he dropped his gaze. “Ma did. She wasn’t too happy about it either.”

Tifa couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped her. “I bet you got an earful, huh?”

“You have no idea.” The sound of Cloud’s quiet chuckle warmed Tifa’s heart; it gave her hope that maybe things weren’t a lost cause between them.

Tifa grinned, swinging to the side just enough to bump her shoulder against his. “You still look like shit though.”

“Gee, thanks.” Cloud rolled his eyes, but it didn’t take away from his answering smile. Their gazes met for a moment before Cloud asked quietly, “Are we okay?”

Tifa could feel the heat that tickled at the nape of her neck under his gaze. Despite their playful banter, his eyes were serious, the blue of his irises somehow seemingly as endless as the night sky. There was something about the way he gazed at her, the way that he would let his eyes rove over the lines of her face as if he was memorizing it… It did something to Tifa that she wasn’t sure she could put a voice to.

She bit her lip, nodding in response to his question. “Y-yeah,” she breathed.

Cloud’s gaze lost its intensity so quickly that Tifa vaguely wondered if she hadn’t imagined it, but she was too distracted by the grin that spread across Cloud’s face, so openly happy and at ease. Dropping her gaze, Tifa swayed in her seat as she tried to sort out the way her pulse drummed in her ears. Her hands slid down the chainlink, the cool touch of metal against her palms giving her a moment of clarity.

“Good. I’ve missed you.”

His voice was so quiet that she might have missed it, but she smiled softly as she turned her gaze towards the sky.

“I’ve missed you too, Cloud.”

* * *

Tifa peered down at the small note clutched in her hand for what was probably the hundredth time that evening. Cloud had slipped it to her between classes that afternoon, his eyes meeting hers for half a moment before darting away. The whole exchange had only taken a few seconds, but Tifa found herself replaying it in her mind for the rest of the afternoon, completely unable to concentrate on her classes. Her brows furrowed, a mixture of confusion and anxiety gripping her as her eyes roved over Cloud’s handwriting. It was still the familiar scrawl she had grown accustomed to, but something about what was written had her stomach performing flips.

> _ Meet me at the water tower tonight at midnight. _
> 
> __ __ _ \- Cloud _

Glancing at her watch, she let out a shaky breath. It was nearly midnight and she still hadn’t found the courage to scale the rickety ladder to the top of the water tower. She had climbed that ladder so many times as a kid without a fear in the world, but for some reason tonight… Tonight felt different. Like it might be the end of something.

Or maybe it would be the beginning of something wonderful.

Taking a deep breath, she clenched Cloud’s note in her fist and steeled herself. She had never been a coward before and this was Cloud she was talking about. He would never call her out here unless it was something important.

Scaling the ladder, her heart thudded in her ears, the knot in her stomach tightening with each step she took. Having finally clamored over the top of the ladder, she peered around the water tower basin. Cloud was perched on the edge of the platform; his back was to her, but she could see that he had bent one leg towards his chest, his forearm draped across his knee as he looked up at the sky. A small smile touched her lips at the sight; no matter how much they may have changed over the years, at least some things stayed the same.

“Hey,” she called softly so as not to startle him.

He turned to face her and Tifa was struck by the realization that Cloud wasn’t just the boy next door anymore. The moonlight cast shadows on his face, highlighting the sharp lines of his jaw and cheekbones, now entirely devoid of any roundness leftover from childhood. His eyes softened when he spotted her, his face relaxing into that expression she only ever saw then they were alone.

“Hey,” came his quiet reply.

She crossed the platform, acutely aware of the creaking of old wood beneath her weight that only seemed to amplify her nerves in the quiet night. Tucking her skirt beneath her legs, she settled into the spot beside him, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the platform. Smoothing out her skirt, she wondered why she had bothered to dress up. It wasn’t as if Cloud had never seen her in a dress before, but something niggled at the back of her mind, whispers that tonight might be something special playing in her ear. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear in an effort to hide her nervousness, Tifa glanced at Cloud out of the corner of her eye.

His gaze was focused on something in the distance, and Tifa found her eyes tracing the strong line of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, the slight furrow in his brow. His flaxen hair had been stained silver in the moonlight, casting him in an ethereal glow.

How many nights had she spent staring up at the sky with him? She had lost count, but she knew she had never been so aware of his presence beside her as she was tonight. Maybe it was the quiet that blanketed the town, only interrupted by the occasional cricket or idling car engine. Maybe it was the tension that emanated from Cloud, his muscles pulled as taut as a guitar string ready to snap and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Or maybe it was something she had always known deep down in the depths of her soul, but was too afraid to put a voice to.

Tearing her gaze away, she bit her lip. Curling her fingers around the edge of the platform to ground herself, she hoped her voice didn’t sound as shaky to him as it did to her when she asked, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Tifa, I —“ She couldn’t bring herself to face him, but she heard him sigh heavily, as if whatever was weighing on his shoulders was almost too much to bear. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he confessed, “I’m moving back to Midgar.”

Tifa’s eyes widened in shock, a sharp pain shooting through her heart. Hanging her head, she stared at her shoes as she mumbled, “O-oh.”

“Not until after graduation,” he quickly amended. “I’m enlisting in the military, so it’s not like I’m leaving yo- leaving for no reason.”

Tifa glanced up at him and found herself swallowing against the tight band constricting her throat. He had twisted towards her, his hand pressed against the splintering wood as he leaned towards her. His eyes searched hers and Tifa noticed the silent pleading in his gaze, begging her to understand.

“How —“ She licked her lips, barely registering the taste of strawberries from her lip gloss. “How soon after?”

“At the end of summer. So we…” Cloud trailed off, dropping his gaze.

Tifa dropped her gaze as well, her heart leaping into her throat. Cloud’s hand was beside hers on the wooden planks, his fingertips mere millimeters away from brushing against her own. Neither of them made to close the distance and Tifa had to bite back her amusement at the irony.

There was so much between them, but neither were brave enough to bridge the gap separating them.

“So we still have time,” she finished softly.

Cloud nodded.

“I know you’ll be great, Cloud.” Forcing a small smile, Tifa pushed down the disappointment squeezing her heart. “Do you think you’ll be in the papers?”

“Maybe.” Even in the moonlight, Tifa could see the embarrassed flush stain his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. “I’m applying for the SOLDIER program.”

“Isn’t it hard to get in?”

“Yeah, so I… I might not be back for a while.”

Tifa nodded, not trusting her voice as she blinked back tears. She should have seen this coming; everyone eventually left for better opportunities and Cloud wasn’t meant to stay in their sleepy town. He was meant for bigger and better things than Nibelheim could offer. But knowing this didn’t stem the hurt she was feeling as she realized that he was leaving Nibelheim.

That he was leaving _her_.

They grew quiet, the space between them filled with everything they were too scared to say out loud. Fisting her hand in the fabric of her skirt, Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she realized that she had nothing to say. The realization that she would have to spend her last year of high school without Cloud was… It was difficult to think about, though she supposed it wouldn’t be that much different from the few years prior to rekindling her friendship with him. That thought tugged at her heart, choking her with the regret she had of letting Cloud drift so far away from her.

“Listen… Tifa, I —“ Panic crept into his voice as a sob escaped unbidden from her lips. “H-hey, don’t — don’t cry.”

Wiping furiously at the tears that escaped, Tifa laughed, the sound wet to her ears. “Sorry, I should be happy for you. I am happy for you, Cloud. I just…” Taking a steadying breath, Tifa waited for the sobs clogging her throat to subside enough to choke out, “I’m going to miss you.”

Cloud shifted closer, his shoulder pressing against hers and Tifa’s heart seized in her chest when she felt his fingers curl around hers, warm and rough, squeezing tightly. Fresh tears pooled in the corner of her eyes and she thought she might be dreaming, but the sharp pain in her chest reminded her that this was real.

“Tifa.” When she didn’t respond, he leaned closer, his breath fanning across her cheek as he pleaded with her. “Tifa, look at me.”

She wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand before turning to face him. “Cloud, I…”

Her eyes widened when he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away the trail of tears running down her cheek. His eyes bore into hers and Tifa distantly wondered if she was imagining the cobalt of his irises shimmering under the moonlight. Heat crept into her cheeks and as embarrassed as she was, Tifa couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sadness in his.

She wanted to remember this moment; the heartache that felt like she might drown in it, the determination and sadness that sparked in Cloud’s eyes, the heat of his hand against her cheek. She wanted to remember all of it, in all of its heartbreaking glory.

“Cloud, will you promise me something?” He nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue. “Promise you won’t forget about me, okay?”

Her heart hammered in her chest, blood pounding in her ears as the realization of what she had asked of him dawned on her. As his hand fell away from her cheek and he pulled back, panic seeped into her veins at the thought that she had asked for too much. Dropping her gaze, she opened her mouth to apologize and take back her request, but she lost the words when Cloud reached out and grasped her hand tightly. She watched, transfixed, as he unfurled her fingers, pulling her hand towards him. Her eyes widened, breath stuttering in her chest, as his eyelids drifted shut and he pressed his lips against the palm of her hand.

He opened his eyes, catching her gaze as he whispered against her palm. “I promise.”

Tifa couldn’t find her voice to respond, her breath stolen by the heated glimmer in his eyes, so she simply stared in wonder at the man sitting beside her. Her hand was on fire, the imprint of his lips branded into her skin, but she wouldn’t dare pull her hand away and risk breaking the spell they were under. His name escaped her lips in a wordless whisper as he leaned in towards her, pausing a hairsbreadth from capturing her lips as if he was giving her time to pull away. Tifa let her eyes drift shut, meeting Cloud halfway in the space between them, their lips pressing against one another in a chaste kiss.

They parted for a moment before their lips met again, this time with heat and desperation behind it. Cloud reached up to curl his hands around her neck, fingers tangling in the long strands of hair at the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Tifa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers weaving into his hair as she sighed into the kiss. She wished this moment would never end, that Cloud wasn’t going to leave at the end of summer, that she would be able to spend the rest of forever with the man in her arms.

She hoped that she was able to convey what she had so desperately wanted to tell him, but never had the courage to, in their kiss.  _ I love you. I’ve always loved you. _

Cloud tilted her face upwards, thumbs brushing against her cheeks, focusing only on stealing her breath away, whispers of promises and silent confessions of his own in each press of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this last scene, so I really hope that it's as emotional as I was picturing in my head.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mayelisa13)! There is also a link for my Ko-Fi there should any of you feel as though you would like to contribute to my coffee addiction, but please don't feel obligated!


End file.
